Sueño
by Ulquii
Summary: Él había perdido parte de sus recuerdos, pero un sueño extraño, y demasiado real, le dio la clave para recuperar todo lo que su memoria había perdido.


¡Hola! :'v

Sí, no estoy muerta, sólo en la universidad (?

De todos modos, este OneShot es uno que hice hace un tiempo, se plantea después del accidente que tuvo Lysandro y causara su amnesia ;-;

Tengo otra historia de esto, pero de tres capítulos y un poco más... amarga.

En cualquier caso, disfruten de la lectura, espero que les guste x3

*Amour Sucre es propiedad de ChiNoMiiko y Beemov*

Nota: Está narrado por Lysandro.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con desconcierto, reparando en la oscuridad de la habitación. Me incorporé con lentitud, aún teniendo un extraño cosquilleo en la boca y una sensación de alivio en el pecho.

¿Qué era lo que había soñado?

No lo recordaba, y mucho menos tenía una idea de ello, pero al pensar en esa inconsciente proyección de mi imaginación no podía evitar sentirme feliz, tranquilo, con el sentimiento de que había logrado algo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Pero, ¿qué era?

Respiré hondo, llevando mis ojos, aún sonmolientos, a la ventana, ésta con las cortinas corridas un poco permitiéndome ver el exterior del cuarto a pesar de que también carecía de luz. Seguía en el hospital, estaba consciente de ello, pero la mañana anterior había recibido tantas visitas que ahora no me sentía tan solo en ese lugar.

Me recosté de nuevo, clavando mi mirada en el cielo estrellado que alcanzaba a admirar desde la camilla. Intenté repasar el día, al igual que buscar entrelíneas lo que había soñado antes de despertar a tales horas de la madrugada.

Mi mente se detuvo cuando vi tras mis párpados el rostro de una compañera, Sucrette.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo que de alguna manera algo de mi sueño volvía a mi memoria y me obligué a seguir pensando en ella, especialmente en su visita. Había algo en ella que me parecía indescriptiblemente familiar. Las entonaciones en su voz, como se lo había dicho esa tarde, me eran tan familiares, pero igual lo eran sus miradas, sus movimientos, la manera en la que cambiaba de expresión. Todo ello aunque no me atreví a decirlo. Tenía la sensación de que había visto todo eso antes, y con un detenimiento tan acertado que podía imaginarme todo detalle. ¿Por qué?

Suspiré profundamente al recordar su expresión cuando entró sola a la habitación.

Tranquila, pero sus manos apretadas sobre sí mismas me demostraban su tensión. Y en ese instante me pareció tan desconocida, diferente a lo que me sentía después de haber hablado con ella algunas veces.

Su expresión descomponiéndose en dolor e incredulidad cuando pregunté su nombre me ha dado una puñalada en el pecho, a lo que jadeé y tuve que volver a incorporarme, llevando la mano a mi corazón, latiendo desbocado.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué me sentía tan dolido ahora?

Ciertamente me hizo sentir mal el no haberla recordado, pero el sentimiento entonces no había sido tan fuerte como para causarme dolor. Ahora tenía dificultad para respirar, y sólo con recordar sus ojos cristalizados, mirándome con impacto.

La conocía. Más de lo que puedo admitir recordar.

―¿Quién...?―titubeé.

¿Qué tan importante era ella para mí antes del accidente? ¿Por qué tengo una extraña necesidad de volver a verla?

"―Yo también me preocuparía si te ausentases."

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, dejando caer un poco mi mandíbula.

Recordaba su mirada, iluminada por la sorpresa, sobre la mía. Y, en el mismo recuerdo, sentí mi sonrisa ampliarse. Entonces me retiré de su vista, teniendo el corazón retumbando en mis oídos.

¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿A ella?

No estaba del todo seguro a pesar del recuerdo que destelló fugazmente en mis ojos, con Sucrette frente a mí. Pero me sorprendía de mi propio atrevimiento. ¿Qué fue lo que me invitó a decir algo así? ¿Y por qué a ella?

Fruncí el ceño, repentinamente cuestionando la importancia de esa última pregunta, comenzando a percatarme de una calidez que se apoderaba de mi pecho al pensar en ella.

"―Eh, recuerdo que tú mismo me has dicho que la curiosidad era un defecto muy feo."

Parpadeé con desconcierto, con su voz sobre mis oídos y su imagen en mi mente.

Estaba frente a la escalera de la escuela, y ella estaba buscando a Castiel. Recuerdo haber preguntado la razón y ésa fue su contestación: mi propio principio en mi contra.

"―Sólo estoy informándome."

Me enderecé, desconcertado. Percibía claramente que mi voz ocultaba celos ligeros, inofensivos.

"―Quería que me acompañara a ver los decorados de la obra."

"―... Yo estoy libre."

Suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza al frente y pasando la mano por mi cabello, sufriendo un momentáneo malestar.

Había estado celoso de mi mejor amigo. Todo gracias a que Sucrette lo había elegido como su acompañante en vez de a mí. Y mi molestia había empeorado cuando afirmó que era con él con quien quería ir, rechazando mi extraña invitación.

Apreté mis párpados, respirando profundamente, esperando poder asimilar lo que mis recuerdos me hacían ver. Es algo tan complicado darme cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ella, más que una simple amistad. ¿Quién era Sucrette realmente? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella?

Suspiré, agotado, y cerré los ojos para tratar de concentrarme, o al menos conciliar el sueño, pero su imagen volvía a mi mente y me oblicaga a abrir los ojos, plantándolos en la textura que tenía el techo como último recurso.

Una luz anaranjada se hizo presente en mi cuarto y miré hacia la ventana, admirando sin verdadera atención el amanecer. Apreté mis labios y me dejé perder en la vista, aunque no podía concentrarme en más. Parpadeé algunas veces al ver sobre la mesa a mi lado, reconociendo mi libreta. Me incorporé rápidamente y la tomé sin mucho cuidado, comenzando a hojearla para repasar las líneas justo desde el principio.

Solté el aire, recordando las situaciones que me habían empujado a escribir ciertos poemas o frases, y la mayoría me traía la imagen de Rosalya al instante, siendo la inspiración de mis palabras. Sin embargo, una nube cubrió su rostro conforme avanzaba en las páginas, y me percaté que esas frases ya no eran dedicadas a ella.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en un garabato a la orilla de la hoja. Fruncí el entrecejo al encontrar forma de cabello, ojos y una pequeña sonrisa, todo similar a Sucrette.

Me quedé en blanco, viendo el garabato, y al acercar mis dedos a él tuve una calidez fantasma sobre mi hombro.

"―S-sucrette, ¿qué estás...?"

"―Intento ver lo que haces, ¿qué dibujas?"

Cerré la libreta de golpe, sintiendo que el aire se había escapado de mis pulmones ante el recuerdo tan real. Había sentido su tacto dulce y delicado en mi hombro. Había oído su voz a mi oído diciendo esas palabras con curiosidad e inocencia. Había alcanzado a percibir el cosquilleo en mi brazo y mi pecho, al igual que el calor en mi rostro. Aunque eso último estaba sufriéndolo actualmente y no sólo en aquel recuerdo.

Tragué pesado y me recosté de nuevo, recargándome en mi almohadón, mirando fijamente la portada posterior de mi libreta, con motivos decorativos en toda la cubierta negra.

Hice memoria en las últimas palabras escritas, las que aparentemente eran dedicadas a alguien sin voz ni forma. Sin embargo, me sorprendí al tener la imagen de Sucrette con demasiada claridad cada que leía la siguiente parte del poema que recitaba mentalmente. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso eran dedicadas a ella?

Solté un suspiro exasperado, dejando el cuaderno sobre mis piernas, sintiendo que ni siquiera dejando caer la libreta podía deshacerme de tal pesadez en el pecho.

Mis ojos vagaron hasta el ramo de flores, meticulosamente colocadas en un jarrón por Rosalya. Entrecerré los ojos concentrándome en el color rojo de los pétalos, sospechoso de la actitud de Rosa al querer ponerlas en agua en el instante en que Sucrette salió de la habitación.

No había sido la única que me había traído flores. Leigh también tenía algunos lirios en otro florero, junto con los jazmines que Rosa me regaló. Pero había algo inusual. Extraño. Desde el hecho que Sucrette, alguien quien no recuerdo, me trajo un obsequio casi íntimo, hasta la convicción de Rosalya de querer cuidar cada una de las flores que estaban en el ramo, como si quisiera enfatizar lo importantes que eran.

Acerqué mi mano a las flores, y no pude tocarlas al estar demasiado alejado de ellas. Rápidamente tuve un dolor en mi pecho, teniendo la nostalgia de que ya lo había sentido antes.

Algo inalcanzable...

Levanté la mirada de las flores, posándola en un recuerdo fugaz, con la imagen de mi hermano y Rosalya frente mío, al otro lado de una mesa en lo que parecía un restaurante. Ambos me ignoraban, concentrándose en la conversación que tenían con el otro.

Suspiré, con los ojos perdidos en el fondo de la imagen, con una soledad aplastándome, haciéndome sobreponer miles de imágenes similares a la que mi memoria me proporcionaba. Todas con Rosalya y Leigh juntos como pareja. Solamente se cambiaba el fondo y la situación, ahí seguía la inmensa tristeza que padecía.

No era sencillo verlos juntos. Hasta hace unas horas me enteré que son pareja y sufrí un desamor similar que creo ya haber sufrido hacía algunos años, aunque en este momento no lo recordara.

¿Fue tan difícil aceptarlo antes? ¿O acaso estaba feliz por ellos?

Sacudí la cabeza, desconcertado.

¿Por qué ya no me siento tan vacío ahora, siendo que esa tarde estaba devastado?

"—Me alegra que estés con nosotros aquí esta noche."

Fruncí el ceño, concentrándome en mi voz hablando en un susurro, en mi sensación de haberme inclinado sobre alguien para decirlo casi al oído.

"—De costumbre, cuando ceno con otra gente, me siento extrañamente solo."

Cerré mis ojos, enfocándome en la imagen borrosa de mi memoria y poco a poco encontré forma a los colores.

—Sucrette...—murmuré desconcertado al verla sentada a mi lado, mirándome con atención.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos, recordando vagamente lo que había sucedido esa noche. Lo único que veía con claridad era su apariencia, sus gestos, su comportamiento, su manera de hablar, sus expresiones.

¿Cómo es posible recordar ello con tanto detalle?

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, ligeramente desorientado. Por alguna razón sentía que había algo más que ignoraba, pero ahora comprendía que Sucrette era más que una conocida, más que una compañera.

No.

Era mucho más que eso.

Aunque aún no podía llegar a una respuesta concreta.

Me incorporé en la cama, con los ojos pegados en la sábana.

Ya no podía concentrarme, sólo podía pensar en Sucrette, en lo que posiblemente era para mí, en lo que yo era para ella, en la aparente relación que me daban a entender mis memorias de ambos. En los escritos que eran para ella, en el inexperto dibujo de su sonrisa, en aquellas palabras que alguna vez le dediqué.

"—Aun así estoy muy contento de que vinieses."

Alcé la vista y mi realidad se cubrió con mi pasado, con otro recuerdo, esta vez mucho más real de lo que había presenciado antes.

"—Y-yo también."

Su mano estaba sobre mi pecho y conservábamos la cercanía a pesar de estar en diferentes niveles de la escalera. Me veía fijamente, así como yo a ella. Sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, y no quería que lo hiciera.

Sucrette pareció reparar en el silencio, en cuánto tiempo habíamos estando en esa posición, volviéndola muy consciente de nuestra poca distancia.

"—D-deberíamos irnos."

Y lo recuerdo. Había un lugar en el que debíamos estar.

"—Deberíamos."

Pero no quería ir, sino quedarme con ella. Y por eso mismo no me moví, ni hice el ademán de hacerlo. Ella también se quedó inmóvil.

"—Pero..."

Volvió a prestarme atención, como si su mirada se hubiera perdido un momento en sus pensamientos, o en mis ojos. Contuve un suspiro.

"—...Tengo muchas ganas de besarte."

Me enderecé con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca frente a mí, pensando en la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que me dedicaba por mi ambigüedad.

Todo cobraba sentido. Y todas aquellas imágenes borrosas en mi mente ahora eran claras y coloridas, siendo Sucrette el centro de éstas.

Era lo que había soñado. Ése fue el cosquilleo que me había despertado. Fue lo que me trajo de vuelta casi todos mis recuerdos. Era ella.

¿Cómo pude olvidar a alguien tan importante en mi vida? ¿Cómo pude hacerle tal daño?

—Sucrette...—Murmuré llevando la mano a mi frente, realmente desorientado—... Yo...

—¿Lysandro?

Escuché la puerta abrirse más y volteé con lentitud, aún sin poder componerme. Leigh estaba en el portal, viéndome con desconcierto.

—¿Ya estabas despierto?

Parpadeé algunas veces y asentí, reparando que el sol a través de mi ventana ya estaba lo suficientemente alto.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó entrando a la habitación, preocupado en mi silencio.

Y no pude contestar al instante, no me sentía muy consciente de la realidad.

—Yo... Creo que-

Mis palabras se detuvieron cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en alguien más tras él, justo entrando al cuarto.

—Sucrette...

Levantó el rostro un poco, dándome una sonrisa aunque era débil y cansada. Podía comprobarlo por las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

—Hola, Lysandro, ¿cómo estás?

No contesté. En cambio repasé todo lo que había pensado desde que desperté y me percaté de la honestidad en mi memoria.

Podía oír mi propio corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sentía mi rostro arder. Tenía la necesidad de tenerla junto a mí, de tocarla. De decirle lo que sentía, lo que siempre sentí, y lo que ahora recuerdo sentir.

—¿Nos dejarías a solas, Leigh?

Él me observó unos segundos, analizándome, pero no lo cuestionó y sólo dio un giro para retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle un gesto a ella.

—Sucrette...—murmuré cuando la puerta se cerró.

Ella me miró con desconcierto y no pude evitar sonreír, teniendo la simple satisfacción de decir su nombre.

—¿Q-qué sucede?—preguntó cohibida, acercándose más a mí.

Y sonreí mucho más, sintiéndome aliviado de poder recordarla por completo.

Pero eso no quitaba la horrible culpa que me hacía un nudo en la garganta. El haberla olvidado es algo que nunca me perdonaré.

—¿Lysandro?

Su voz, suavemente pronunciando mi nombre, me hizo concentrarme en sus ojos. Y su tacto, de repente apoderándose de mi mano, me obligó a contener la respiración.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó intranquila.

Alcé mi mano libre hacia ella, a su rostro, y pude sostenerlo ligeramente al acariciar su mejilla. Me miró con perplejidad.

—No.

Su expresión se volvió en pánico, pero, antes de cualquier acción que pudiese hacer, sostuve su mano con firmeza, obligándola a quedarse a mi lado.

—¿L-lys...?

—... Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

Se quedó paralizada, más por la citación a nuestro pasado que por la misma frase. Abrió la boca pero su voz no salió en ninguna forma, quedándose en una expresión de impacto.

—T-tú...

—Lo siento tanto...

Se retiró de mis manos, sólo para tirarse sobre mí al abrazarme sin cuidado. Iba a quejarme al tener algo de dolor en mi torso, pero lo he contenido al oírla sollozar sobre mi cuello, dejando sus lágrimas humedecer mi ropa.

—Sucrette...

—N-no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera...

Sonreí con tristeza, estrechándola con cariño y respirando sobre su cabello, sintiendo que aquel vacío en mis recuerdos era llenado completamente de ella.

Y no me permitiría volver a hacerla sufrir.

—Nunca más...


End file.
